Sadness Put Into a Song
by xX3B.r.o.k.e.n.3Xx
Summary: Boomer is treated like dirt way too often!He finally decides it's time to leave the RRB But when his brothers realize their mistake,will it be too late?Better than it sounds!I suck at summaries.prequel to "Hello",Read "Hello" first please!
1. Tomorrow

SR-71 "Tomorrow"

* * *

The rain poured down on Boomer's body. He was soaking wet and didn't care.

His brothers clearly hated him, it was as clear as glass. They told him to never come back until he learned to do something right. Again.

_

* * *

Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_If I was a little younger would I care?_

* * *

He frowned as he walked down the empty sidewalks. He wanted to go any where but home.

_

* * *

Feeling like the walls are growing stronger._

_I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer._

* * *

He looked up into the grey sky. _' Why don't they want me… is it because they think I'm weak?' _Boomer thought to himself.

_

* * *

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded…_

'_cause they'll find I way to make you feel discarded._

* * *

The look of sorrow was soon replaced by a look of deep, blazing anger.

"I'm not weak and I'll show them!" Boomer full faster than the speed of light towards the forest.

_

* * *

I'm not afraid of tomorrow! _

* * *

He landed with a great boom and punched a tree so hard it did at least 16 flips before even touching the tree next to it.

Before it hit the ground he grabbed it and swung it around viciously with a scream before throwing it into

the distance.

Unfortunately, an airplane just had to be in the range of the tree. It struck the plane with such force, it exploded sending burning shards of glass and metal parts down to Earth.

The black smoke covered the sky, making it look like night time. The pieces of metal rained like the water that fell from the sky, and the fire made it seem like a meteor shower.

_

* * *

I'm only scared of myself!_

* * *

Boomer stared sadly at the giant fireball that used to be a plane filled with people.

He knew he had just killed so much people but he didn't care enough to stop.

He pulled another tree out and slammed it into the ground. It caused an giant ring of dust to blow every where.

Boomer screamed and threw his arms in front of him protecting his face as the dirt passed over him. It had such big force that he was pushed over and thrown onto the ground.

'_Wow, look at you!'_ A voice in the back of his head called out. _'knocked over by a little dirt? What a weakling.'_ His eyes widened with anger and shock.

_

* * *

Feels like my insides are on fire!_

* * *

Boomer growled at those words. He stood up and destroyed everything in sight.

He was boiling mad. He couldn't take anything anymore.

The forest was gone. There was nothing but broken branches and trees on the ground.

The sky was gone. There was nothing but smoke and fire in the air, and rain pouring down.

He looked around. Nothing, there was nothing left.

Boomer fell to his knees, grabbed his golden blonde hair and screamed as loud as he could.

He felt as though everything had been let out. But he knew he wasn't half way done ridding himself of all the stress.

_

* * *

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…_

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes. He was literally seeing red. Red everywhere he looked.

_

* * *

I never thought they'd want me to go even faster._

_Never thought I took my foot off the gas._

* * *

It wasn't long before he heard sirens from fire trucks and police cars. His eyes widened with fear and tears ran down his cheeks.

He ran at a normal human pace. Despite the incident that happened and all that he did, he felt as though he didn't have any powers.

He ran with no destination in mind. Boomer just wanted to get out of there and fast.

_

* * *

Everybody loves to be in on the pressure._

_But I know they're all waiting for the crash._

* * *

Brick and Butch sat on the couch in the living room watching boring television programs as usual.

Butch sighed as Brick just kept pushing the buttons on the remote, trying to find something decent at the very least.

That was until something caught the raven haired boy's attention.

"Wait, Brick put it back for a sec!" He piped up loudly, startling his older brother.

On the local news it showed an emergency broadcast. "This just in! The MegaVille forest has just been completely _destroyed _by something or someone that at this moment remains unknown. Police were contacted by multiple citizens that reported to have heard loud screams, coming from a described 'young male' during the time of the incident."

Brick and Butch's eyes widened and Brick dropped the remote. He turned to his younger green brother. "You don't think it could've been…?" The TV showed pictures of the what used to be forest.

The two brother's mouths dropped to the floor.

"-Officers have also reported seeing a young blonde boy running from the scene of the crime. They all say it couldn't have been him because he seemed like a normal human being, but one officer claims that the child could have been a super-human. Some say it could have been one of the RowdyRuff Boys, but this is beyond anything they've ever done! It is completely unlikely that even they would come out of the blue and commit something like this for no identified reason!"

Butch sat up. "It had to be him."

"Alright, I have just received more news. It has been discovered just now that one of the trees from the forest struck an airplane while it was in flight, causing it to explode on impact killing many people. It has been proven that this MUST be the work of a super powered human, preferably the young boy seen running at the first sign of police. This is Joseph Harpier with the 3:00 news. We will be back as soon as we get more leads to the crime."

_

* * *

You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded…_

'_cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded._

* * *

Boomer sat in the middle of an alleyway in the city. He sat in a small puddle with tears falling heavily from his eyes. It was raining even harder than before, his clothes were practically transparent.

He examined his bloody hands and legs. His body hurt so much, he didn't even feel like walking.

But if anything hurt the most it was his hands, punching trees isn't a walk in the park.

He sighed and pressed his head against the wall. Suddenly, for some strange reason, he started sobbing and crying hysterically.

_

* * *

Things have changed you've become a complication_

_Can make it through another day's humiliation…_

* * *

Further down the alley was a two teenage boys. One had pale green skin and the other was a slight peach colour, unlike Boomer. Boomer was like a ghost compared to him. The two were Ace and Mitch.

_

* * *

I'm not afraid of tomorrow!_

* * *

The two heard cries that sounded as though someone was scared or hurt, not the usual sad cries.

"Hey," Mitch said to Ace. "I wonder who that could be in _our_ alleyway?" The teens walked slowly towards the voice.

Mitch smiled when he saw the young blonde sitting there with his head against the cold brick wall.

The look of agony on his face as he hugged his knees to his chest.

His smile turned into a smirk. _'So it's Boomer, the hottie from the RowdyRuff Boys…'_

He turned to Ace. "Look!" He whispered. "He's sad and vulnerable! Now is our chance to get him on our side!" Ace smirked at what the young devious boy said. "Good, that way we'll have the RRB's team mate, making them short one member. That would give us the upper hand! And, of course you would, you know, get the guy you've had your eyes on…" Ace shifted uncomfortably.

Just knowing the boy next to him wanted another guy was kind of strange.

_

* * *

I'm only scared of myself!_

* * *

"Hey, Boomer!" The voice scared him and he swiftly turned his head to see who was calling him. "Hey, what's with the crying, is Boomie Woomie sad?" Mitch asked childishly.

"Leave me alone! I'm not in the mood for you, Mitch!" He yelled back.

"Aw come on! I'm only trying to help." Mitch grabbed Boomer by both arms and pulled him towards him.

"Hey! Let go of me! Stop!" Boomer tried pulling himself away but at the moment he felt too weak and tired to fight.

Mitch loosened his grip as Boomer started crying hysterically again. "What's wrong..?" Mitch frowned, he honestly didn't like seeing Boomer upset.

"Is it because of your brothers..?" Mitch kneeled down to Boomer height. "YES! And it's the forest I destroyed! And the plane I blew up! And the people that I've killed! And the things I've been through all my life! And especially YOU bothering me at a time like this!" Boomer yelled his heart out.

"Oh…I guess I should, probably leave then…" Mitch closed his eyes and sighed, standing up.

As he turned and started to walk away Boomer looked up at him and Ace. "W-Wait! Please don't go? I'm sorry?" He said that in the form of a question as he put one hand on the floor, pushing himself over and making it look like he was about to crawl over to them. But he remained still.

Mitch and Ace stopped in their tracks. Mitch smiled evilly.

_

* * *

Feels like my insides are on fire!_

* * *

They both turned around, Ace didn't move but Mitch walked/skipped over to the blue clad boy.

"Well, you could always stay with us! I mean, think about it. Your brothers don't seem to want you, but we could take you! You could be one of us. Forget the RowdyRuff Boys, they don't deserve you! Nobody like them deserves you. But we're different. We want you, you're special to us!"

Boomer took in all his words, for once he felt appreciated.

_

* * *

And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…_

* * *

He extended his hand, and Boomer took it.

_

* * *

Someone, Someone, Someone else…_

_(Someone else!)_

_Someone, Someone, Someone else…_

_(Someone else!)_

_Someone, Someone, Someone else…_

_Is It any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified?_

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared!_

* * *

Mitch helped Boomer up and brought him to their house.

It was a lot better than Boomer thought it would be. "Hey Boomer, there's something I need to tell you…" Mitch gestured for Boomer to follow him upstairs. Boomer, being the curious child he is, followed.

Once in Mitch's room Mitch locked the door. "I'm so glad you joined with us. I guess I was expecting a 'no I hate you' sort of answer but, you're here…"

He blushed as Boomer smiled and stared at him waiting for the news that was so secret he had to go upstairs to hear it.

"I-I uh…I guess I sort of…L-like you..?" Boomer didn't quite understand.

"What does that mean, exactly?" He asked innocently.

"I-I, uh… C-Can I just, show you?" Boomer nodded, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

Mitch leaned in slowly and planted his lips against Boomer's.

Boomer was shocked at first, but he kissed back any way. It soon turned into a full make out session, but Boomer was pondering on whether getting into anything with him was a good idea…

_

* * *

I'm not afraid of tomorrow!_

_I'm only scared of myself!_

_Feels like insides are on fire!_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…_

_I'm not afraid of tomorrow!_

_(Is it any wonder why I'm scared?)_

_I'm only scared of myself!_

_(If I was a little younger would I care?)_

_Feels like my insides are on fire!_

_(Feeling like the walls are growing stronger)_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…_

_Is it any wonder why I'm scared?_

_Someone, Someone, someone else..._

_Someone, Someone, Someone else…_


	2. Looking Glass

The Birthday Massacre "Looking Glass"

* * *

"We've been looking everywhere for him, we can't find him! Maybe we should just give up..?" Butch complained as he dropped himself on the couch.

"We can't stop looking now, who knows what happened to him! I regret everything I said to him that day, I know you do too! He's our brother and I want him back!" Brick explained while grieving his brothers' disappearance.

_

* * *

Waiting, as I'm wanting to…_

_Speaking, as I'm spoken to…_

_Changing, to your point of view…_

_Fading, as I follow you…_

* * *

Boomer sat on the couch of his new home for the time being. It's been at least a week since he'd left the RRB, but he still wasn't so sure he wanted all of this…

He didn't really like Mitch that much. He was way too clingy and always touched him any where he could at any time and place.

It was really bothering him.

_

* * *

A boyish notion of false emotion._

* * *

The was a numerous amount of times that Boomer had to push Mitch's arm away from him, and every time he pushed it off, Mitch would put it back and start again.

That kept on repeating until Mitch finally gave up. "God Boomer! Why can't you learn to have a little fun now and then? Why do you have to be such a fun-sucking b**** sometimes!"

Boomer gasped. He felt the tears swelling in his eyes. Was _this_ the place Boomer left his brothers to be in. It wasn't much different from what he was trying to escape. He felt as though he had just went right back to the start.

_

* * *

These words are spoken despite my love._

* * *

"Boomer, you know I didn't mean that. I'm sorry…" It was too late. Boomer ran upstairs to his room and locked the door.

"What do you think I came here for! Do you think I came here to be treated like some object that you like to use in you spare time! I came here to get away from my old life and start fresh! I didn't come here for you!" Boomer yelled from inside his room. Mitch heard that and got angry.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me you would've been out on the street!" "That would be better than being touched by _you, _Mitch!"

_

* * *

A fools devotion was set in motion_

* * *

Mitch kicked the door hard, scaring the poor boy that was sitting on the floor next to it. He crawled further away from the door and sat against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. "Boomer! Open the door!"

He didn't move an inch, until Mitch kicked the door in. Boomer screamed as Mitch grabbed him and threw him onto the floor.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Mitch didn't listen. He just kept throwing him across the room, slamming his body into objects and walls.

Then he pushed him onto the bed. "Is that what I do Boomer? Do I use you like an object that I play with in my spare time? Well, I have _a lot _of spare time now!" Without warning he crashed his lips into Boomer's.

_

* * *

My eyes are open now…_

* * *

A while later Boomer, wrapped up in his blanket, laid still on the bed staring in to space. The tears kept falling from his eyes. He didn't move, he was in too much pain.

Mitch sat in his beanbag chair on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered loud enough for Boomer's super-human hearing to understand what he said. He still said nothing to Mitch, he just stared into space.

_

* * *

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend._

_You hide beneath, the physical._

_I see it coming but I can't defend._

_You cut so deep, my belief is gone…My belief is gone… _

_My belief is… _

* * *

Mitch got up and left the room, leaving Boomer laying there.

_

* * *

Tell me, what I want to say… _

_Save me, for another day…_

_Break me, it's the game you play…_

_Hate me, as I turn away…_

* * *

Brick and Butch scanned the city once more. It was getting pretty dark. They looked everywhere, they just couldn't find him.

That was until they saw a young blonde boy running from a red headed boy. "Hey Boomer, come back, you don't want to go back to your old life do you?" He yelled persuasively at the blonde.

"Yes I do! Leave me alone, you rapist!" Boomer sped up even faster.

Brick gasped and sped down towards Boomer. "Boomer!" Brick called. Boomer stopped and looked behind him. He saw Brick flying towards him and Butch beating Mitch Mitchelson to an inch of his life.

"Boomer! We were worried sick! What happened to you!" Boomer's smile faded.

"I-I…I was so mad…I thought you guys thought I was weak! I destroyed everything in that forest! I killed all those people, I thought it would make you think I was strong enough for you!" Brick frowned.

"Boomer, you didn't have to-" Boomer cut him off with tears. "I quit the RRB for Mitch, but all he wanted was to, _use_ me for things you could never imagine. He…raped me Brick…"

Boomer fell to his knees crying. Brick opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it. He turned to Mitch with the most hateful expression anyone had ever seen.

_

* * *

A boyish notion of false emotion._

_These words are spoken despite my love._

_A fools devotion was set in motion_

_My eyes are open now…_

* * *

Brick punched Mitch so hard he flew all the way down the street, and hit a lamp post.

He was unconscious after that.

Brick was about to march over there to finish him completely when Butch grabbed his arm.

"It's not worth it." "But do you know what he did to-" "I know what he did, I heard Boomer tell you."

Brick sighed and ran back to Boomer, scooping him up in his arms like a baby. "I love you, don't ever leave like that again! Especially with some guy like him!" Brick cried as he carried his brother all the way home.

_

* * *

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend._

_You hide beneath, the physical._

_I see it coming but I can't defend._

_You cut so deep my belief is gone…My belief is gone….My belief is gone….My belief is gone…._

_My belief is…._

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend._

_You hide beneath, the physical._

_I see it coming but I can't defend._

_You cut so deep my belief is gone…My belief is gone…My belief is gone….My belief is gone…_

_My belief is… _


	3. In The Cold Light of Morning

Placebo "In The Cold Light Of Morning" (Instrumental)

* * *

_3 Months later…_

* * *

Boomer sat on the swings. Rocking back and fourth gently. It was gloomy outside. No one was around. Just Boomer, or so he thought.

* * *

The phone rang. Brick slowly got off the couch and pushed talked. "Hello…"

* * *

"Hey Boomer, I'm sorry for everything I did. But you're not still mad at me are you..?" Mitch stared down at the blue clad boy in front of him.

"No.." Boomer had always been a forgiving person, no matter what happens to him.

* * *

"…Yes I'm Brick….Of course…What?…I-I don't know….He is?…okay.."

* * *

"Hey, can I show you something? Please?" Mitch extended his hand. Boomer didn't take it. He stood up and followed him on his own. They were heading for an alleyway, Boomer didn't really feel comfortable anymore….

Mitch put on a fake smile.

While walking Boomer noticed the strange shaped object sticking out of his pocket, but he didn't bother to ask Mitch what is was.

Suddenly, Mitch stopped dead in his tracks. Boomer did as well. "What's wrong?"

* * *

"…Thank you…bye." Brick hanged up the phone and with tears in his eyes he turned Butch.

"Butch…It's Boomer, he's…"

* * *

6 gunshots could be heard through the darkness of the alley.

* * *

"…Dead." Brick sobbed.

_The End…_


End file.
